A Redguards guide to romance
by StevieSNAP1993
Summary: Tamika, a female Redguard is the Dragonborn join her on her quest as she makes new friends, even more enemys and eventually falls in love, twice. It is all about the adventure and the romance. Femmslash F!DragonbornXF! ? I know who it is but you guys might not Rated M to be safe.. Disclaimer: I only own the game Skyrim, not the rights. But thats enough for me
1. The beginning

**Inner wolf.**

**This is a skyrim/Dawnguard fic, it will take a while to get to the dawnguard part, as i am doing the story from the begining. I hope peopel like it, once the romance part of the story is uploaded there will be a mention of which chapter it starts on. **

**I am no good at writing summeries, so just be patiant and read. If you dont like it then dont read. This will be a Femmslash fic, F!Dragonborn/F! (I know who the other person is but i fancy keeping you guys guessing.**

**First POV**

The first this I could concentrate on was the musty smell of sweat, blood and unrine. I could feel the blood pumping in my head, although it was almost nullified by the sharp sting at the base of my skull. Next was the sound of hooves crashing to the ground hard and heavy, yet keping a slow, steady pace.

_Skyrim._

If the sound of the large horses wasnt enough of a clue opening my eyes was, the sun glistened across the snow-covered trees, the light blue of the sky almost reflecting on the faces of my companions.

_Stormcloaks and imperials, never a good sign._

Looking down at my bound wrists I smiled, such flimsy rope could never hold my other skin.

Just as I was about to unleash my inner beast one of my companions spoke up, undoubtedly noticing that I had come to.

**nobody's POV**

"I see your awake"

The voice came from a large blond nord clad in stormcloak armour, his eyes brightened as they met those of his traveling companion.

_Finally the woman awakens._

"Hmph, a few more hours of sleep would have been nicer." The woman lifted her top lip as she spoke, almost as if she was snarling.

"You arn't a stormcloak, why do the imperials feel the need to take you to the chopping block?"

Laughting the dark haired beauty shook her head "So thats where this cart is headed, I guess killing perverts is a crime against the Empire now too."

The nord smiled at her remark, and opened his mouth to speak before being cut off by a the small man sat next to him on the carrage, who had just zoned in on the conversation.

"Chopping block? I dont deserve to die, i could have stolen that horse and been half way to hammerfell by now!"

The Large blond nord turned his nose up at the theif's comment, a look of both anger and disdane spread across his features.

"Face your death with honor, it is nords like you who give us a bad name, with your theivary and your stupidaty. See the man sat infront of you" The large norde notioned infront of the theif, at a man hunched over his bound wrists stairing at the theif, unable to say anything due to the gag in his mouth.

"That is Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king. you should watch your tounge"

The Theif reclined into his seat on the cart, looking nervously towards the nord.

"Keep quiet back there i wouldn't want to have to take the headsmans job from him."

The imperial driving the cart smirked to himself.

_Maybe now I can journey in peace._

The cart pulled to a stop in the middle of helgen, one by one the captives 's names were called to the headsman's block, being made to wait until every name was called before starting the decapitaions.

It wasn't until lokir, the horse theif; name was called that the line was broken, the cowerdly nord ran for his life, only to be shot down by an imperial archer.

The woman, compeltely unfased by the theifs death staired into the eyes of the imperials before her, almost as if she was daring them to kill her where she stood.

The male imperial caught her gaze and stared her the list searching for a name, unable to find one he looked her the female prisoner confused "your not on the list, what is your name?"

Walking forward the prisoner smirked to herself.

_Idiot imperials._

"Tamika"

The Male imperial noded his head before looking towards his commanding officer.

"What should we do, she's not on the list?"

"Send her to the block with the rest"

The imperial turned towrds the prisoner and offered an apologetic smile, as if it would make up for sending her to her death.

"I will make sure your remains are returned to Hammerfell"

Tamika scoffed, walking towards the block turning her head to call back "Don't bother, i've never been there anyway"****

_Not that you'd even get a chance to send remains once I let lose my beast._

The redguard sniggerd to herself, earning a jab in the back from an imperial as she made her way to the block.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the city, startling most imperials.

Tamika studied the skys where the sound came from. Her trance broken by the cound of a head hitting the basket, the stormcloaks muttering condolences of their lost companion whilst the imperials hailed themselves.

"Next the redguard" Tamika's onix eyes bore through the captins as she slowly walked towards the block, her gaze broken when another lour roar echoed through the walls of Helgen.

The young redguard knelt before the block stairing towards the headsman and smirking, as he swung his axe back, at that second, before Tamika could begin her transformation, she felt the ground shake, causing the headsman to fall, reveling to her what had caused the earth to quake.

The dragons scales were as black as night, his red eyes shone under the darkness of his brow, his jaw was long and sleek, curving off into spikes that jutted from his chin, he staired at Tamika, his red eyes feeling as if they could pierce her soul, he opened his mouth showing his bladlike teeth and took a large breath in.

"FUS!"

Tamika's vision blurred as the base of her skull came in contact with the chopping block, rolling onto her from the redguard shook her head and tried to stable herself looking to where the dragon had been only t osee fire raining from the sky and collapsed buildings littering the once-prosperous city of Helgen.

_I must have fell unconsious, no way even a dragon could do that much damage in mere seconds._

She was brought back into reality by a strong hand grasping her arm, looking towards the arm she was relieved to see it was Ralof, the nord offerd a weak smile before running in the direction of a still-standing building.

"Come on this way"

Tamika didn't need to be told twice as she jogged behind Ralof into protection, unable to shift without causing alarm and unable to swing a sword or string a bow with her hands bound; she was helpless.

_

"I cant believe we made it! Did you se the look on Hadvar's face back there and a Dragon, an actual dragon attacked Helgen. Either way, I'm glad you came with me, Tamika" The nord smiled to his comanion offering his hand.

Smiling the Redguard raised her bound hands "I cannot shake your hand until you do something about this, Ralof"

"Oh right I forgot about that, I had wondered why you had not picked up a sword, you do not seem the type to shy away from battle" Tamika shook her head n responce, her faint smirk that seemed to be tattooed to her face still evedent as ralof cut though the binds on her wrist with a small dagger.

"You should take Gunjar's armour and wepon, I doubt he'll be needing it now he is in sovernguard." Ralof gave his dead friend a solum look, before turning to face the wall as his new, redguard companion changed into stormcloak armour, turning back when the sound of rustling had stopped and had been replaced with the sound of iron cutting though the air.

"You are not used to an axe I take it?" ralof cocked his elbow at the redguard as she haphazardly swung an axe around as if it was a mace.

"You can tell? I usually use a mace for close combat, but my real skill recides in a bow and my cla- fists." Tamika corrected herself, it was far too soon to trust this, nord, with her secret.

"I thought as much, we shoul- Wait do you hear that"

Tamika stopped swinging her axe and leaned her head back lightly sniffing the area.

_Blood, sweat and burnt skin. Seeing as Ralof and I are uninjured, that only leaves one conclusion._

"Come on we need to get though!"  
Tamika heard the voice of the same imperial officer that had tried to sentence her to her death, ring through her ears.

_Revenge_

"It must have been my imagination, lets find a way out of here"

Ralof struggled with the door on the right angrily muttering about it being locked, before turning to the gate on the other side, just as imperials turned the corner and headed towards them.  
"Hide!" Ralof shout-whispered at his redguard companion, as they put themselves up against the walls either side of the gate.

"We must get this gate open" The officer walked towards the now-opening gate and Tamika let her strength flow through her as she launched herself at the imperial woman crashing her axe though the steel helmet and using her supernatural strength the keep the swing in motion until the officers head had been cleaved in two, Ralof looked towards Tamika along with the two imperial guards all shocked into stillness as she yanked her axe out of the officers remains and tuned towards the three of them her bloodsoaked face donning a smile none had seen before.

Before the impirials had a chance to react Ralof turned to the first one and brought his axe down upon his neck, before turning as Tamika and Ralof sliced their axes through the last standing imperials neck in a scissor motion, decapitating him.

"You serch the bodies for keys I'm going into the back room to see if i can find anything of use." Ralof nodded and smiled, he could tell he would become fast friends with this woman.

_-

Four hours and countless imperial bodies later, the two survivers emerged in what seemed like the last portion of the cave, slowly, with her bow ready Tamika made her was across the small stream behind Rolaf, only to walk into his outstreched arm.

"Look at that bear over there, should we kill it or shoul-" Tamika ddn't even give gim time to finish his sentence at she sent an arrow straight into the bears thick skin, killing it instantly.

"Well I guess that answers that" Ralof smiled at his companion, who was waling towards the bears corpse not bothering to be quiet

"Tamika! there could be more!"

Tamika shook her head, she had only smelt the one, therfore there would be only one. but she couldn't rightly say that to her new friend could she.

"My gut says that we're done here" Ralof smiled and shook his head as Tamika knelt down and started skinning the bear.

"Do you always listen to what your gut says?" Tamika rose one eyebrow at Ralof as she dragged her dagger through the last to the fat between the muscle and the skin on the bear, foldingher new pelt and tieing it around her waist untill she found a blacksmith to make her leather armour.

"I do when i'm hungry, right now I am starving; lets get moving so I can eat something." Ralof seemed please enough with her change of subject, rubbing his own belly in agreement.

_

Tamika reachedinto her knapsack, pulling out a health potion, before passing it to Ralof.

"You should be more careful with wolves Ralof, they are smarter then most people think they are" The undertone of worry was evident in Tamika's voice.

"I believe you, I never expected them to run straight past you and attack me, they must have known i wouldn't have been ready for them"

_Yeah thats it; not the fact they could sence I am an Alpha_ Tamika thought to herself.

Tamika pulled Ralof up, being careful of his injured arm and dragged him into town trying to ignore his childish babbleing about how he could have killed them quicker if they hadden't supprised him. Truth was, he should have been ready for them anyway, not that Tamika would have said that.

_

**So what do you guys think? Eh? Eh? The next chapter will be set a week later (That's how all the chapters are going to be up untill the Dawnguard bit, as I do not want to leave out anything interesting.) The Next chapter should be up tomorrow, as I have already started it.**

Please Review, goo dor bad I dont mind, I enjoy to learn. =]

Also i appologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, there shouldn't be to many but i'm kinda working on a really old computer and it has no spellcheck due to the fact the only document it wordpad, not word. WORDPAD. Fml. Why did i have to break my other computer... =[

Anywayyy Cheers - STEVIESNAP


	2. Strong friendships hare hard to come by

**Hey Guy's i'm BAAACCCCKKKKK  
Here starts chapter two.  
Its a week from where we left off, and out Dragonborn is NOT HAPPY ¬.¬**

_Stupid Arvel, you cant outrun a werewolf, i dont care how 'swift' you think you are, and now i'm surrounded by Draugrs, I hate Draugr, not to mention I cant even transform because my stupid beast decided she doesn't wanna come out today._

Hircine, why did you have to make me an Alpha.

Tamika wiped the swear off her brow before readying an arrow aiming it at a Draugr's neck, with any luck, the other two wont notice his death.

Tamika released her arrow and hid behind a pillar instantly, a loud thud told her that her arrow had hit it's mark, the sound of ratteling armour and padded shoes hitting the ground told her that the Draugr were aware of her presence.

Tearing her mace from its place on her hip, and pulling her shield from her back Tamika let out a loud roar before charging into battle. The first Draugr was felled within seconds as Tamika's mace crashed through it's ribcage, not seconds after she felt a seering pain in her shoulder where the second Draugr's sword had found skin letting out a scream Tamika turned thrusting her shield on her uninjured arm into the Draugr's face, knocking it down, before straddeling the undead creature and repetedly pummeling into its skull with the rim of her shield intil all that was left was a mass of rotted flesh and bonemeal where the creatures head should have been.

Panting, Tamika rose from atop the Draugr, placing her shield back onto her back and her mace at her hip, before using a simple healing spell, sewing the skin on her injured shoulder together until it was naught but a scar.

_Thats gunna hurt for a while. _

Picking her bow up from where she had left it before attacking the undead creatures Tamika moved on further into Bleak Falls Barrow, sticking to the shadows and felling Draugr one at a time with her bow.

_If it wasn't for Lucan and his honied words I wouldn't be in this mess and now my armour is burnt to a bloody crisp, I just made the damn thing._

Tamika stood stairing at her burnt leather armour, shaking her head, now clad in some ill fitting iron armour she had scavanged from a bandits corpse that was intended to be sold to Alvor for some extra gold, tuttung she threw the tattered leather remains to the ground, and lent against the giant puzzle door.

"Whatever's behind this door wont be happy, but i've come to far to turn back now" Tamika spoke to nobody in perticular as she pulled out Arvel's journal from her Knapsack, sliding down the door she sat herself in a more comfortable sitting position, mouthing the words she read from the bloodstained journal.

_

"Crap!"

The startled redguard woman jumped to her feet searching the hallway for whoever spoke.  
She smelled Ralof before she saw him, smiling at the ground and shaking her head.

"Did you stub your toe Ralof? or were you caught peeping on a Draugr?"

Coming out from behing one of the stone statues rubbing his elbow Ralof smiled at his friend  
"How'd you know it was me?"

Tamika paused for a second, unsure of how to answer without reveiling her true nature to the blond nord.  
"uh, nobody else would be stupid enough, to follow me into a nordic ruin just to creep up on me and make me jump."

Satisfied by Tamika's half-truth, Ralof chuckled, mainly to himself, and nodded towards the puzzle door infront of them.

"Do you have any idea how to open that Tamika?"

"Yes, I was just resting a whilse before I did, i've seen so many Draugr's in this place i do not wish to be caught off gaurd and killed by however many are behind this stupid thing."

Ralof walked up to Tamika and watched as she turned the rings to match the pictures on the bottom of the claw she had taken from Arvel's body.

"Wait, you already have the claw, why are you even bothering to journey further in?" Ralof questioned.

"I thought you Nords loved honour?, there's no glory in leaving a place only half searched,and anyway I might find enough stuff that I can sell and make a bit of profit."

After Inserting the claw into the door and turning it Temika readied herself for a battle, drawing her shield and mace.

"AAAHH!" Ralof screamed and threw himself to the ground as a swarm of bats flew directly over the duo, cocking her eyesbrow Tamika offered her friend a hand up, choosing not to comment on Ralof's girly display of fear.

"I.. Uh, Really hate bats..." Ralof muttered quietly, if it wasn't for Tamika's supernatural hearing she would not have been able to make out what he had said.

_

"wow, this is... this is amazing" Tamika muttered to herself, Ralof nodding in agreement with his mouth wide open.

After basking in the sight of the wall, Tamika noticed a slight glowing coming from one of the carvings, slowly and unsure she approached it never letting it leave her gaze. Ralof was busy in the background searching a chest and jumping around clutching onto a ring that he found, he had taken no notice of that fact Tamika was currently on her knees clutching her head as a strange blue light engulfed her body, but was quickly pulled out of his happy moment as he herd the tell-tale sound of a coffin opening.

Backing slowly towards where Tamika was now standing Ralof gulped as he saw the armour of a more powerful undead climbing out of the coffin."Overlord."

Tamika now standing picked up her shield and mace and charged at her foe, hoping to knock it back before it had a chance to fully emerge from its tomb.

"FUS"

The redguard was sent flying backwards, crashing into Ralof, finally knocking him out of his fear-induced paralasyss. As the two worriors stood, they caught eachothers eyes, an unspoken vow was passed 'We will survive this'.

Breaking their eye contact the two warriors split off to the sides of eachother curving round and attacking the Draugr overlord from each side, not being able to protect himself from both of the fighters he was up against the undead worrior used his voice on the blond nord man sending him flying across the room, turning just fast enough to catch Tamika's mace as she swung it towards his head, pushing her backwards and disarming her, before swinging his sword down at her, lodging it in her shield as she brought it up to block, before pulling it from her grip and throwing both his sword and her sield off to the side.

Tamika looked over to Ralof hoping he would be able to help her, only to see he had hit his head on part of the wall and was currently unconsious.

Scrambling out of the way of the Draugr's voice attack she could hear her beast growling in the back of her mind, trying to break free.

_About time you helped out_

Ripping off her Iron armour as she ran Tamika allowed her beast to take over, almost doubling over in pain as she felt her heart swelling in her chest. Lupine-claws started growing from her fingers, and her legs and feet started growing into a wolf-like shape until she was able to step out of her iron boots, red and silver fur sprouted from her body and covered her monstrous form. Her transformation was complete.

Roaring Tamika turned to face the startled Draugr charging at it full pelt.

"FUS"

The Draugr tried using his voice against Tamika but her now heavily muscled form was able to withstand the force barrier that was thrown at her. Leaping from a short distance of the Undead worrior Tamika roard again, landing on the Draugr and pinning him to the ground with her claws as she tore hit limbs from his body, before finally crushing his head in the vice-grip of her Jaw.

"Tamika..." A slightl dazed Ralof looked towards the large deul-coloured werewolf, unable to believe his eyes as she shifted back stood before him in her human flesh, with a worried expresion.

"I- I- Uh.." Tamika was at a loss for words, she thought the Nord would have been out for at least a couple hours

_Stupid Nord stubbornness_

To her supprise, Ralof smiled, then laughed, rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach

"Whats so funny!" Tamika practically snarled at her friend, frustrated and tired, she did not have the time for games right now.

"You're naked, and a werewolf, and naked! I cant believe you thought i wouldn't accept you Tamika, I may have only known you a week but friends made in harshness of war are friends will last."  
Blushing, Tamika noticed her lack of clothing, scurrying around pulling on ther clothes she had taken off before her transformation.

When she was finally decent the Redguard walked towards Ralof and sat next to him.

"Did you mean what you said... about accepting me?" refusing to make eye contact Tamika looked towards the ground as she questioned Ralof.

"Of course." The larger warrior pulled his redguard friend into a hug "Of course I accept you."

Some time later, Tamika stood up, smiling at her friend on her way towards the steps, she noticed a large slad sat in the Tomb the Draugr came from.

Collecting it from the tomb Tamika turned to Ralof with her eyebrow raised.

"You carrying this or shall I?" Ralof knew it was more of an order then a question, taking the slab from the werewolf girl he secured it to his back with leather straps, before the two worriors walked towards the stairs once more, with nothing but a hot meal and a soak in the river on their minds.  
_

**Yay So, Tamika and Ralof's friendship it getting to be awesome! I think i might keep him as a semi-perminent character in the story! **

**No Ralof isn't interested in Tamika, spoilers: Tamika isn't the only gay one ;) no straight man would get so excited about a pretty ring, lets be honest. **

**Please review, I love anyone who reads this, even if they didn't like it =P**

Thankyou for reading my Drabble

StevieSNAP


	3. The Dragonborn Comes

**Well this is going well isn't it. Seems i'm in a very writey mood lately.**

**A week from the incedents in Bleak Falls barrow.**

"Well i'm glad we're finally on our way, my sister was getting impatiant" Ralof chuckled to himself as he thought about his siter's not so well disguised 'hits' at making a move towards whiterun.

"I agree, if we'd stayed an longer i'm pretty sure Gerdur would have just thrown us out in our sleep and locked the doors" Tamika laughed along with her friend as they walked across the bridge at the end of town.

"Come on lets pick up the pace, If we're there before noon some shops might be open to re-stock on our supplies."

The two set off at a brisk jog towards whiterun, only coming across a few stray wolves and elk.

"What is that!" Tamika was taken aback by the sight before her, in the distance was an extremely large blue-skinned neandrathal, swinging a tree-club at a small bant of fighters surrounding it.

Ralof looked to his friend slightly supprised that she had never seen a giant before, before smiling "It's a giant, care to join me in attacking it with the compantions over there?"

"Companions? never mind first lets kill that thing!"

The two worriors drew their wepons an charged towards the hulking beast, Tamika was the first to reach it bringing her mace down across the beast's kneecap bringing it onto one leg as Ralof swung his mighty waraxe down on its kneck, beheading it quickly, whilst showering everyone nearby and himself with the giants blood.

"Nice one Ralof, now I need to wash my armour again. you couldn't have just hit it in the chest." Tamika smiled at the slightly older man, her words may have been in jest but that didn't stop the blush from rising to Ralof's pale cheeks, made to look even redder by the blood splattered on his face.

Tamika breathed in though her nose, instantly catching the scent of werewolves, she turned to face the fighters who had been attacking the giant before herself and Ralof. her eyes caught those of an auburn haired nord, once their eyes locked there was almost nothing that could pull them apart, a rival stairing match to prove who was the Alpha.

Once the Nord female started growling, Tamika knew it was not a good idea to mess with her, there was no was she could assert her authority without revieling hers and the nords seceret, so she smiled; it did not take long for the Huntress to return her smile, if not slightly weakly.

Once the group of werewolves had left Ralof turned to his friend, sencing her uneasyness.

"Well that was awkward." Tamika chuckled, turning to the manchild who called himself a warrior

"What'd you expect, a big friendly welcoming, i'm not part of thei pack."

Ralof raised an eyebrow "That was the companions, and what do you mean part of the pack? they're like you arn't they?"

Tamika looked nerviously at the ground. "i uur... cant say"

"I KNEW IT! i knew the companions had a secret! HA Hadvar owes me ten septims!... oh right."

"Wait you we're friends with Hadvar?" Tamika looked back at her friend, the shock evident on her face.

Ralof hesitated, putting his waraxe on his back he offered his companion a weak smile. "No, we were lovers. Before the war, I was also an imperial."

Tamika smiled at the blond nord, putting her hand gently on his shoulder ad a sign of compassion. "I'm sure he misses you too."

"He was going to send me to the block, Tamika."

Tamika rolled her eyes. "What you dont think he secretly had a plan to get you out of there, when I was following him he looked as if he was searching for someone, that someone was probably ou, also your the only stormcloak he cam across and did not attack. I think he misses you" Tamika had whispered the word stormcloak, knowing they were in impirial territory, she did not want to draw too much attention to herself and Ralof; she was especially happy that Ralof now donned steel armour, instead of his stormcloak armour.

_

_Well someone's not a happy bunny_ Tamike thought, looking back at the dark elf housecarl who had tried stopping her attendenct with the Jarl

"You'll be fetching something called a dragonston-" "What you mean this?" Ralof pulled the long forgotten tablet from his back, handing it to the court wizard.

"Well it seems the two of you are cut from a different cloth indeed." Tamika and Ralof went back to ignoring Farengar whilst he spoke about the Dragonstone.

Tamika was half was through a yawn as the Drasonsreach doors slammed open, a guard running through, heading towards the upper floor where Balgruuf was looking over maps.

It wasn't long before IrIleth came into sight, ushering Tamika and Ralof to join the Jarl upstairs. A dragon had been spotted.

_

"Just because we ran away from a dragon once, they think we're the best suited to kill one, that just makes no sence!" Ralof raived waiting with Tamika behind a rock as Irileth approached from a distance.

Tamika rolled her eyes, who would have ever thought, something other the Draugr that Ralof feared.

"Screw this, i'm checking out the tower" Tamika huffed and motioned for Ralof to follow as she ran towards the watch tower, only to be bargedinto by a cowering guard.

"Run for you life, its coming back!"

Tamiki didn't even have a chance to help as the guard an out into the open, the dragon they had ben hunting swooped down and bit into the guard, tearing hi in half, leaving only a bloody mess of twitching legs behind.

"Talos save us" Ralof whispered to himself, as Tamika pushed herself off the ground, drawing and arrow on her bow, aiming for the dragons wings.

"I cant get a good aim Ralof, it's moving too fast, i need you to distrac it whilst i head up top, and by the nine Ralof, dont get killed!" Tamika shouted back to her nord companion as she ran up the stairs of the watchtower, when she reached the top she threw her bow to the ground and pulled her mace from her hip.

On the ground Ralof was running around the base of the watchtower as more gaureds and Irileth filtered themselves into the fight, attempting to get the dragon to circle the watchtower.

Tamika saw its shadow fly over her, herding for the large group of people readying its firebreath, and started running towards the edge of the platform. As she jumped her heart pounded in her chest, it felt like it would break free, suddenly she couldnt breathe, she hit a hard surface, slipping the redguard grabbed for the closest thing she could reach, one of the hornes on the dragons head, as she fell to the side so did the beast, its firebreath sent offcourse, the two of them were send barreling into the side of the watchtower, bringing it down with them, as the dragon crashed into the ground only meatres away Tamika was sent flying into a nearby wall, knocking the wind out of her for a second time. Within seconds she was on her feet again, fighting on pure adrenaline, she barreled towards the winged beast, leaping onto its head again before it could lift it, slamming her mace into the side of its face, blinging the creature.

The dragon let out a roar, trying to shake the redguard off of his head, sending flames in all directions. It's life was doon ended as he flung Tamika into the air, only for her to use the force of the fall to smash her mace through the creatures skull.

All was quiet, slowly, Tamika slid herself off the dragons head, stumbling forward, as Ralof, who had been running towards her, reached her just in time to catch her and steady her.

"Seems we killed a dragon friend. lets not do that again in a hurry" Tamika offered a weak smile as she sat down.

"No, you killed a dragon Tamika, you glory hog!" Ralof laughed at his words, as Tamika let out a light chuckle.

The pair looked over to the dragon as its scales and flesh started burning away from its body, and a series of bright lights flew from the remains, engulphing Temika in their glow.

All eyes were on Tamika as she rose her head to the sky, letting out her newly-learnt Thu'um

"FUS!"

Ralof staired wide-eyed at his companion unable to find words.

"YOUR THE DRAGONBORN!" shouted a nearby guard

"nonsence a redguard dragonborn, that honour is reserved for nords." Dissmised another.

By this point, everything started to go black around Tamika, as her eyes closed she passed out.

"DOVAKIN!"...

"She's coming too, quickly go get some water"

"Yes my Jarl."

Everything was spinning. All Tmika could concentrate on was the pressure on her hand, signifying someone cared enough to hold it.

_Probably Ralof_

Tamika chuckled to herself, only to discover it was painful to breathe to heavily, groaning n pain she slowly opened her eyes.

The first face she saw was not Ralof' but The Jarl's, it was also him who happened to be holding her hand. Feeling awkward, Tamika slowly withdrew her own hand from Balgruuf's offering a small smile o compinsate.

"How do you feel?" The older nord asked her, handing her a goblet of water.

"Like a dragon threw me into a wall. Which happened so I guess I feel great." Tamika was in to much pain to care about statures and her sarcasom was easy to recognise.  
"Where is Ralof?" Tamika asked, suddenly worried about her friend.

The Jarl pointed to a chair in the corner, which was being occupid by a great oaf of a sleeping nord, that Tamika could easily recognise was Ralof by the snoring.  
The young redguard chuckled to herself, wincing as once again her ribs felt as if they were about to cave in. She only ever felt close to this kind of pain whilst transforming, and even then it was only temporary and hurt much, much less.

"You've broken three ribs, the rest are just hevily brused. Your armour... we couldn't save, but we have a replacement, steel plated." As the jarl spoke Tamika felt herself grow consious of her naked body under the thin sheets, seeing her disomfort the Jarl shook his head.

"You're friend put you into the bed, he said, and I quote 'I've seen her lady bits before so I doubt she will care if I am the one to undres her' He's quite brazen really."

Tamika rolled her eyes, slightly comforted by the fact no stranger had seen her naked-scar riddled body.

"I take it you two are together then?" Questioned the Jarl.

The young redguards eye's went wide, as she struggled not to burst out laughing, knowing it would only cause her pain. After composing herself, and earning a few strange looks from those around her, Tamika finally cleared her throat to talk.

"No, Jarl Balgruuf, neither of us has an intrest is eachothers... gender."

"Oh." The Jarl looked dissapointed at Tamika's answer to his question, a dragonborn would have made a fine wife for a Jarl.

_

"By my rightas Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun and I name Lydia as your housecarl."

"Thankyou Jarl Balgruuf, but I do not have need for a housecarl, I already have Ralof following me around, making sure I dont die..." Tamika wnked at her friend, it had been a whole month since the fight with the dragon, so many people had surrounded her whilst she was healing that she bearly had the time to speak with Ralof, she had missed him alot, and it supprised her.

"You do not need to take her with you, she will wait here unless you buy a house then she will wait and protect your belongings."

Tamika felt sorry for Lydia as she walked towards the doors exiting Dragonsreach, the look of dissapointment in her eyes was almost to much for her to bear. Tamika stopped and looked to Ralof who had stopped next to her, giving him the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

"Fine" Ralof sighed before whispering "you werewolves have the advantage of extremely cute puppy dog eyes you know that right?"

Tamika only smiled in responce before walking over to Lydia, and offering her hand to shake.

Tamika took note of Lydia's strong grip, knowing it would come in handy, before smiling at the housecarl and introducing herself.

"Hello, I am Tamika, you must be Lydia, do you care to join us?"

"Yes my thane it would be an honour, but i would not want to impede on your journey, i am sworn to carry your burdans, not burdon you. Only take me as you want me." Lydia's voice was slightly flirtatious on her last line, causing Tamika to raise an eyebrow and smile.

"You would not be a burdon Lydia, and if you really wish to carry things you can be the pack mule." Lydia's eyes widened at Tamika's remark, before realising the redguard was joking and smiled.

"We best set off then my Thane, if you wish to reach the Greybeards before last seed."

_

**Whoop Whoop, another chapter done and a new companion! Spoilers Lydia will not be Tamika's love intrest... perminently... the main romance is still to come!**

I was quite please with this one, as usual I apologise for any spelling mistakes, also i have a request for anyone reading this.

Who would like to beta? i mean, i've always done things on my own with snippets of advice from others, so if anyone is interested just PM me and we'll work something out.

Thankyou for reading, dont forget to review!

StevieSNAP  



	4. The 7000 steps to getting what you want

**Hello again guys, It's been a week since Tamika, Ralof and Lydia set off to go meet the graybeards (or as I call them, gaybears.. cause their hairy... yeah.).**

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"What do you mean we're not even half way up yet! We've been walking for HOURS!"

"Calm down Tamika it's not my fault, anyway you was the one who suggested we just head straight up here, I wanted to stay at the Inn for a short spell, remember?"

Lydia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the scene before her, only two hours previously the Dragonborn had been sprinting up the steps, continuously shouting back for the others to keep up. She had tried to warn her Thane, but her efforts had failed miserably, now not only did she have to deal with one grumpy nord, Ralof, who wouldn't stop staring daggers at her the whole journey from Whiterun to Ivarstead, but she also had to put up with the Dragonborn Redguard's mood swings.

"You never said that the seven thousand steps would be this high!"

"What else would you expect from a name like 'THE SEVEN THOUSAND STEPS!'"

_This may take a while, just set up a fire and wait it out, its not like they haven't done this before._

Lydia sighed to herself walking over to a nearby tree, pulling off some dry bark before settling down in a more sheltered area against the ragged mountin cliff side before pulling some flint out of her Knapsack.

* * *

"Your right I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to overreact so much"

"No I'm sorry, you wouldn't have overreacted if there wasn't a cause for reaction at all, I should have just told you 'It's a really long, steep climb'" Ralof nudged the slightly shorter woman sat next to him, offering a small smile of condolence.

"Lets be honest Ralof, even if you had, I would have ignored you, called you a milk drinker and rushed on ahead anyway... although.. I wouldn't have been lying by calling you a milk drinker" The Dragonborn nudged back, sticking her tongue out at the Faux-offended nord.

"Well well well, someone sharpened her claws today!" Bursting into laughter the two friends fell to the ground clutching their sides, their hour long argument long forgotten. Eventually, the two managed to compose themselves, slowly making their way over to where Lydia had set up camp, Tamika still sporting a slight smirk whereas Ralof's expression turning to a slightly sinister glare as she looked towards the heavily armoured nord, peacefully sleeping in a sitting position, her hand still at the hilt of her sword.

* * *

"Troll" The word was only a whisper, but it was enough to have both Lydia and Ralof draw their weapons, awaiting the beasts attack.

"It sme- Sounds like it's coming from up there, on that ridge" Tamika quickly corrected herself, Lydia may have 'sworn to carry her burdens' but trust was a completely different story.

Seemingly unfazed by her Thanes slip-up Lydia only nodded.

Ralof on the other hand acted completely indifferent to the whole situation, sliding his Waraxe onto his back and nodding slightly in the direction Tamika had been pointing.

"What are you waiting for? Pull out your bow and shoot the thing; way I see it we have it unawares"

Immediately the Redguard stood, walked over to her friend, and hit him round the back of the head.

"Ow!" Ralof shout-whispered, rubbing the back of his head "What was that for?"

"Draw your weapon, you complete idiot, not only did you just give away out position by talking at normal volume, but in case your forgetting, the breeze circulates around high mountains, if I can uh, hear him, he can most certainly hear us, one more thing, if I was to shoot an arrow there would be hardly any chance of it actually hitting its target in this weather, I may not be a novice archer, but I'm not a master either."

Before Ralof even had a chance to argue his point a roar echoed behind the group, its very distinct vocals sent chills down the trio's spine, turning, the warriors came face to face with a frost troll, its white, almost translucent fur acting as a camouflage with the snow.

Nobody had time to react as the hulking beast swung one of its heavily muscled and sharply clawed arms at the Dragonborn, who took the blow full on in the face as she tried ducking under the powerful swipe, being sent a good few yards through the air almost in slow motion twisting with the force landing square on her face and skidding through the snow, leaving a slight blood trail behind her.

Within seconds the two nord warriors were swinging their weapons at the troll, Lydia swiping her sword through the beasts legs, bringing it to the ground before Ralof brought the blade of his waraxe down on the three-eye's monsters chest, a sickening crack could be heard echoing through the cliff side. Instantly the two nords were at Tamika's side, rolling her over checking for wounds, only to find a bloodied, yet smiling face looking up at them whilst clutching the left side of her chin.

"You two really are fools aren't you."

The two nords only looked at each other confused before finally realising what just happened.

Ralof, had fought along side Lydia, a woman that he had previously carried nothing but disdain for, and Lydia had prove herself trustworthy by

felling the Dragonborns attacker without hesitation.

"Seriously I should let myself get hit more often, it works wonders on you guys." Pulling her and away from her wounded chin, Tamika's eyes widened.

"Or maybe not, considering how badly I seem to be bleeding right now."

"Shall I heat a blade my Thane, as we are all out of health potions and although I may offer to carry your burdens I do not wish to carry you up the remaining steps to High Hrothgar." Lydia drawled almost emotionlessly as she reached for her dagger. Almost.

"No need, I shall just use a spell. Much simpler, although it'll most likely leave a scar... but at least it'll be neater than if we were to use a heated knife."

Smiling the Redguard held her less-bloodied hand in front of her face, letting the magical glow of her spell bathe her cold, injured, bloodied skin in warmth, healing the jagged cut across the bottom of her jaw into a long but thin scar.

The nords both offered their hands to help their common interest from the ground. Tamika shook her head, politely declining both offers before pushing herself off the ground, sliding her fingers down her new scar only once before setting off into a jog and calling back to her friends.

Ralof looked towards the female nord and offered an apologetic smile before sprinting on to catch up with the Dragonborn.

_So, he just didn't trust me. _Thought Lydia, as she set off at the back of the group, easily catching up to Ralof returning his smile with a very rare glimpse of on of her own smiles, before running on ahead.

* * *

**Four months later**

* * *

"WULD NAH KEST!"

Tamika chuckled to herself as once more her companions looked bewildered and angered by their inability to catch her, each time they got within touching distance she would use her new shout to gain distance again, even mowing Ralof down once or twice.

"Hey that's not fair, you cant use shouts!" Ralof shouted, crossing his arms and pouting like a smacked child.

"How am I supposed to test my shouts out and practice if I'm not aloud to use shouts whilst training?"

Sarcasm practically dripped from her voice as she pointed out the error in Ralof theory.

Even Lydia, who was almost as frustrated as Ralof couldn't help but chuckle to herself as Ralof somehow managed to make his pout even more childish.

"Stop laughing, I'm serious, all this losing to a woman, even if she is the Dragonborn, is driving me insane!"

Now both girls were letting out belts of laughter, leaning over clutching their stomachs, as they wiped the tears from their eyes, that was until the dark skinned woman let out a yelp, and turned to face Ralof, who was sporting an extremely smug grin.

"Got you. You let you guard down." Lydia quickly halted her laughter, only to realise what her thane would do next, stifling a giggle she walked out of the line of fire behind Ralof, before sitting on the steps of the Blades training ground, as much as she loved being in a fight, watching the two friends spar was always entertaining, and the Dragonborn's next move was sure to bring about a fistfight.

"FUS RO DAH!"

Lydia couldn't help but laugh as Ralof went flying into a nearby hedge, emerging seconds later with 'bushier' hair then usual.

Pulling branches out of his hair as he walked towards Tamika, the male nord's frown, slowly turned into a smirk, before the redguard could realise what was happening she was pinned to the ground being tickled relentlessly, gasping for breath the dark skinned beauty couldn't even summon her Thu'um to save her from the twisted torture, instead only ragged laughter escaped her lips.

_Well. Who would have guessed. Blasted ex-Stormcloak found her weakness._

Lydia's lips curled into a smile as she remembered their conversation about what mattered to them the most. Her's and Ralof's answers were the exact same. "Tamika, Skyrim and of course mead" It was like they had recited it together, the group had grown close over the four months that they had spent as a Trio, Tamika had even let Lydia in on her secret, who being sober at the time showed little to none emotion about the whole ordeal, just nodding and muttering "Okay, My Thane." It wasn't until later that night, as Lydia emerged from the training area, that anyone realised just how little she cared about her thane being a werewolf. She had been drinking, a lot.

Cringing at the memory of embarrassing herself in front of Tamika. Lydia shook her head, looking up at the continuing struggle for power between her friend, and her lover.

_Seems you've gotten yourself out of yet another one of Ralof death traps, Tamika, my love, I am glad that it is you who was chosen by the gods, because otherwise, I may never have been able to really discover who I am._

* * *

**_FlashbackkkkkK! _**

* * *

"Why do you always call me that?"

"Call you what my Thane?"

"That? Why cant you just call me Tamika, like a normal friend would."

_Why would she call me friend. I am beneath her.I was raised to protect and serve, it's all i'll ever know._

"Because you are my Thane and I am your housecarl."

"But that is not what I want from you, seriously Lydia, it's okay to show just a little bit of emotion, I used to be just like you, well, slightly grumpier actually, but look at me now, all this is just because I made a friend! A connection"

_Maybe she had grown tired of me, and is to kind to tell me to leave. __I should stay... but I love you far too much to ever upset you, Tamika.._

"Do not worry my Thane, I shall pack my knapsack and be gone before the morning light hits the sea"

A sharp sting in Lydia's cheek was the first clue to the nord woman that Tamika might actually want her around.

Holding her hand to her now reddened cheek, Lydia looked at the ground biting her lip in order to stop the light quivering that had begun shortly after Tamika had slapped her, not due to physical pain, but emotional anguish.

"Lydia, I am so sorry, I just was so angry and frustrated I just wanted to snap you out of whatever state you were in, I didn't eve-"

Lydia's voice cut her off so suddenly and filled with so much raw emotion it actually made her jump.

"Your not the only one who's frustrated around here _my THANE, _because not only do I have to put up with all the worry you put me through when you go on your separate missions with Delphine, will you return, wont you, are you alive or not? IT BLOODY KILLS ME! But on top of that, I have to put up with emotions that I was never, in my life, prepared for. Anger I can manage, Envy I can manage, But this! It's just the Icing on the sweetroll!"

The Dragonborn paused for a second, looking deep into the nords eyes for any clues, and then she saw it, burning, the passion, the adoration. Love.

"Show me-" Was the last thing Lydia whispered before Tamika found her lips, cutting her off with the answer before she even finished the question.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnn Soooooo... Yeah, don't get too used to the Lydia romance... there's going to be a twist in the plot VERY soon... MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

Aherm, also I apologise for my use of puns when talking about Ralof's hair after falling in the shrubbish hedge of bad puns... I couldn't resist myself.

Just to keep you guessing about what actually is going to happen I shall now reveal a small spoiler, which will actually not give you a single clue towards the plot line.

Tamika... Enjoys singing.

=] ha. Like I said, no plot line reviled but I am reviling something interesting though =]

**I better stop with the AN before someone hunts me down for my pelt... urr... skin. Yep skin, no werewolves here.**

_You're not a werewolf, Tamika is..._

**_Great, thanks, cant a girl pretend to be something she's not just to make people like her anymore?_  
**

Are you kidding me!_ the only thing you hate more then like, rapists and stuff is people who pretend they're something they are not!_

_**Glad we cleared that up...**  
_

_****_**Ahem, now of you#ll excuse me readers, i feel i may have unleashed some crazy on you.**

**Review =]**

**(P.S: the only reason I skipped to being in a relationship with Lydia is because I don't want you guys getting too attached for what is to come, cause otherwise... well.. I might not have any readers left... Lets just say Hircine plays a big part in the chapters to come)**

**Love anyone who reads this**

StevieSNAP


	5. The beast within

**Hello Readers, sorry it's taken me longer than usual to update, I've been working 18 hours a day (bar one, but had a party to attend, my friends 19th, can't miss that) and haven't had much time for the writing of fanfiction all I've been able to write is my notes for the chapters D=**

**but that has all changed, for today, as I have just finished work, sat down with a nice cuppa and all my notes for this story, so, as usual I hope you like it.**

**(Just a note, I recently turned the difficulty from adept to master... trying to kill a frost troll with a level 7 character on master level is a task and a half! but at least it makes fights slightly more realistic rather then just being a complete overlord, with my first character, Mia a breton archer nothing even manages to hit me even on master due to being level 60-odd, but by god, its fun to have a challenge again!)**

**Disclamer is in the summery but i'm starting to wonder if thats good enough so I don't own Skyrim, only the game.**

* * *

The sun beat down on Tamika's weary form '_so much for it always being cold and snowy in skyrim' _

The redguard shielded her eyes as she squinted looking up at the sun _'must be getting around noon, I wonder how Ralof and Lydia are doing without me'__  
_

Two days previously the Dragonborn warrior had left the comfort of high Hrothgar alone in search of information about an elder scroll, she was currently on her way to Winterhold, making a straight shot from Riften to Windhelm in the hopes of saving time.

'_I should never have left the path, not only was that cliff, extremely steep, but now all i can see is giant camps and the bones of stupid animals and people who made the same bloody mistake as me!'_

Tamika grunted as she kicked a nearby rock in frustration, only to yelp out in pain when she remembered she'd taken her ebony boots off for better grip as she climbed down the cliff directly behind her.

Sitting down the grumpy werewolf cradled her foot rubbing her sore toes back to life before slipping her boots and gauntlets back on and leaning back against the rock that had caused her pain.

_'I suppose I deserve a couple hours rest, at least it's shaded here..'_

She was asleep within minutes, dreaming of being in breezehome.

* * *

Tamika awoke groggily, taking in her surroundings, at first, the young Redguard unfased by the mass of dead bodies surrounding her, until she put head head back to the ground and allowed her brain to work.

"What the!?" The young werewolf jumped up, looking around for any signs of danger as she reached for her sword, noticing is was no loner attached to her belt, or maybe it was, but there was no way of knowing as all Tamika felt beneath her palm was her own flesh, and a layer of dried blood.

_'What, no...'_

Tamika rose her palm to her face and looked with horror at the blood that cling to her skin as if it was part of her.

"No, no no no!"

With a sudden realisation the dark skinned beauty looked at the bodies around her. '_All killed by a wolf... a werewolf.'_

Kneeling next to the body of a young child Tamika let out a cry of pure anguish, leaning her head back as transformation took over, her heart swelling, cracking each of her ribs. Soon her bones grew to accommodate her ever growing organs, the muscles wrapped around them stretching and growing, adding bulk to her slim human body, with a sudden burst of pain Tamika doubled over, covering her face in the blood of the rotting child's corpse, before throwing her head back and screaming, bringing her now lupine claws either side of her skull. She tore at her own flesh, trying to stop the wolf from taking over, but slowly her anguished screams the left her lips became howls as her face contorted into a muzzle, and her teeth doubled in length and grew as knives lining her jaw. It was the most painful transformation she had ever experienced.

_'I... still have control... but for how long'_

Tamika rose to her back paws, staggering backwards unused to the hight for her wolf form.

_'This isn't right.. I'm taller' _

The werewolf quickly gained her balance, before running east away from Mixwater Mill, not before stopping at the river as she caught her reflection in the moonlight.

* * *

**Before you say it I know it's really short, but its just setting the scene for the disaster in the next couple chapters, also, just a warning, the next chapter has A LOT of information, so you can feel free to skip it when i put it up and i'm going to write a summery at the bottom explaining the chapter in a less creative way =] **

**Again sorry it took me so long 3 Rawwr**


	6. Daddy's Little Girl

**Okay If your not interested in a Jam packed INFORMATIONAL chapter which is all about Tamika finding out stuff, then just skip to the bottom and the chapter will be debriefed =] cause after this chapter is when the story really starts =D YAY**

Tamika stood looking at her reflection in the moonlit water, her fur, once silver and red, now completely silver bar from her claws and her Maw, still reddened by blood. Standing she was now a good foot taller than she had been before in her beast form, and her previously genderless stance had now donned a more masculine outline, Tamika growled at her appearance, before slashing her clawed hand at her reflection in the water and closing her eyes.

"Come now my girl, your birthright can't be that displeasing surely?" Tamika looked up trying to find whomever the voice's owner might be.

"Down here lass, or would that be lad now? I can never tell with my children, always changing." The Wolf's onyx eyes locked with the glowing red eyes of her reflection, taking a step back in panic as it smirked at her.

_'What... Who are you?' _Tamika tried to speak but found only a growl escaped her lips, as the reflection rose from out of the water, and approached her.

"I am Hircine, I thought you would have recognised your own father"

_'Father of the beasts, of course, who else would speak with me after what I've done'_

Hircine's ethereal form scoffed, "That is not why I came, look to the moon and maybe you shall understand why I am here."

Tamika looked up hesitantly, her eyes widening as she saw what the Deadric Prince had spoken of. _'The boodmoon prophecy'_

"Yes, but before you ask, no, I do not wish you to join the hunt, what I have in mind for you, my daughter, Is much, much more exciting, that big, wannabe god Dragon you are hunting, the world eater, is nothing in comparison for the hunt I have in store for you."

Tamika calmed herself and sat, there was no point trying to argue with a Deadric Prince and she knew it, especially one who created her own kind.

"Ah good, no more interruptions, in four months time, when the dragon threat is over, there will be a new threat to Skyrim, one that would impede the hunt. A coven of vampires will lean an onslaught upon your race that even Molag Bal has not foreseen, if he had, maybe he would have thought twice. Although, Lamae did make a good vampire, but I digress, you my Daughter, are the only one who can stop these plans, well I say only but there is another, but it is up to Molag Bal to inform her, and I doubt that she wants much to do with him, after her last experience" Hircine chuckled to himself, before looking to the Sky

Assuming that the Prince of the hun had finished, Tamika stood, turning to talk away. _'I assume you've answered my questions through reading my mind, Hircine; I have one more. Why me and not some other werewolf?'_

"Haven't you riddled it out yet, then I never was much for creating riddles I leave that to the lesser Deadra. Because, Silver Wolf, you ARE my Daughter. The last of your kind. Have you never wondered who your parents might be, your real ones I mean. you are not even a Redguard, the only reason your skin is so dark is beacause the form I took when you were conceived was that of a Redguard. The form you are now, Truthfully you are somewhere between a Nord and an Imperial, your mother was chosen specifically to make you as powerful as possible, her father was Martin Septim's Granson, well, sort of, either way he was of Dragonblood, as are you, and her mother, was a descendent of the Hero of Kvatch, the only mortal who ever managed to defeat a Deadric Prince at his own game, also, she once killed a unicorn just to please me, and I do enjoy a good hunt."

Tamika was blindstruck, shaking her head she glared at the Deadric Prince before her _'you're lying, or this is all just a crazy dream and i am going to wake up south of here at the face of the cliff and laugh about all of this! I cannot have killed those people, I cannot be your daughter, **THIS CANNOT BE REAL!**'_

Hircine chuckled "Of course this is real, as for killing those people, that was me. I used your beast to Kill, hunt, after I ate the hearts so that you could finally grow into what you were ment to be. The King of the beasts. Or Queen, whichever you fancy, it's your hunt."

Tamika charged at Hircine, attempting to tackle him to the ground, rip his throat out, destroy him, only to go straight through his ghostly form and end up falling into the river.

_'how could you do that, they were innocents, they were weak unable to defend themselves, there was even children' _Tamika sobbed, returning to her human form slowly, crying in the river as the water washed away the blood that stained her skin. "They were innocent"

Hircine looked to the crying girl in disgust and roared, "THEY WERE HUNTED. That is all, pathetic child, if i had known you would have turned out so cowardly I would have just laid with any old wench!"

"Crying for the loss of life is not cowardly, Father!" Tamika Spat the word at the ghostlike figure "It mearly shows our strength as HUMANS to allow ourselves emotions!"

Hircine Snarled "Maybe so, but you, Daughter, are NOT Human. You are a beast, the leader of the hunt. In time, you will understand."

With that the ghost like figure vanished, leaving Tamika crying alone in the river, clutching her skin against the cold winds of the night.

* * *

Not two days later Tamika found herself in Windhelm, donned in makeshift fur armour that she had skinned from a bear, she had managed to sniff out her stuff in her wolf form but her armour had been completely ruined.

Every noise scared her, every smell made her paranoid, even laughter of the young children sounded like screams of the innocents who's life her body had taken, she had to get away, to run.

Hours later she was running, all her belongings in a Knapsack attached to her wolf' form's back, as she ran north, as far north as she could and dived into the sea, letting the current take her.

It wasn't until she hit land that she decided to stop, finding a small cave entrance she regressed back into her human form and put on her armour, which she had dried with "YOL!" that slightly crisped the edges of the armour.

Slowly she clambered inside, expecting to be attacked by a troll, only to be greeted by the eyes of a slightly deranged looking old man.

"Are you okay?" Tamika's voice was corse, wolfish, she haden't spoken since the other night, and her voice was slightly harsh, for lack of use.

"Hmm oh yes of course, hmm, no i need... yes... an Elder scroll? no lexicon? OF COURSE! You! Over there" The man looked at her expectantly as she approached

"Wait do you have an Elder scroll here?" The mention of the elder scroll snapped Tamika back into reality, _'By the nine I have been selfish... what of Lydia, Ralof, without me, everyone would die'_

"Nononononono Don't be stupid, but i do know how to get one, I don't need it, just what it deciphers, take these and off you go, to the depths of Blackreach"

"Where is Blackreach? I've never heard of it before now..."

""Under Deep, Below the dark, hidden deep, tower Mizark.."

"Right I'm going to stoop you right there, okay I'm kind of in a hurry, so just tell me where to go and i'l do the rest."

"Insolent, Hurrumph, A dwarven ruin, you need to enter Blackreach through Alftand, deep dark glowing nightmares await" Tamika shook her head as the old man started ranting to himself again. _'why do i always find the crazy ones.'_

Taking the two shaped artifacts the old man was holding out Tamika exited the cave, the old man may have been crazy but he was also the only person who knew where the Elder scroll was hidden.

**AND SCENE! Welll that took about five hours to write, but just darn my luck, it still didn't turn out how i wanted it to, also the 'Bloodmoon Prophecy is real Skyrim lore, i'm just twisting it a bit to suit me =] **

**Okay so debrief : Hircine is Tamika's father wow didn't see that coming (actually i did) and he want her to complete a hunt for him so that she can be accepted as the queen of beasts, also Hircine also happens to be quite chummy with Molag Bal, which is important, Tamika's wolf form has changed dramatically due to eating innocent's hearts, SPECIFICALLY INNOCENT'S HEARTS. She was pretty upset for a while but seeing as i hate broody people who are all boohoo i skipped over that part and made her realise what really mattered. KILLING DRAGONS! Yay. well it wont matter that much soooonnnn SPOILER well not really since it's already been given and in-story time frame to the defeat of the world eater.**

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed it and if there are any questions just ask, and I might just answer. (Yeah I will, cause well I like to answer questions it makes me feel important.) Aso I havent spell checked so there might be a few mistakes, sorry I tried!.**


End file.
